


the one that got away

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Tsukki's Pride, Underage Drinking, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: he is twenty-four. he is successful, happy. it’s been more than three years since you’ve last spoken, a few days since he last thought about you. he still regrets that night, still looks at the tiny black crescent moon inked on the inside of his wrist for hours sometimes. he is twenty-four and he wants you back. he wants to go home, because nothing has quite felt like it since he leftinspired by katy perry's "the one that got away"
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader (Past Relationship)
Kudos: 31





	the one that got away

**Author's Note:**

> i apparently am unable to give love to my faves, only hurt no comfort

he doesn’t expect to see you there. the city is big enough for you to never cross paths again, but you’re one of the first thing he notices when he enters the bar with his team-mates. they don’t know you, and that’s nice. he can pretend he hasn’t seen you. except that he can’t, because his eyes keep straying towards your figure, standing at the counter with the same friends you’ve hung out with in high school. he knows they’ve seen him, kiyoko had looked ready to come throw him out, but yacht had calmed her down with a small hand on her arm.

you probably notice him too, at some point. maybe your friends told you about his presence, but he ends up with your eyes locking with his. it lasts for nothing more than a second. he is sixteen again.

he is sixteen, and is looking out his window and into yours as your rooms face each other. it’s almost dinner and you both should be doing homework instead of this — sneaking glances at each other over your schoolbooks, him fighting a smile that would be utterly out of character, and you softly giggling when he catches you looking. you were beautiful.

he is seventeen. his parents are out of town visiting his older brother and yours are also conveniently away for business. you’re sitting on his roof even though it’s a school night, with an open bottle of whisky going back and forth between the two of you. he learns that night that he is good with alcohol, and that you are slightly less good. he watches as you laugh, as you whine when he takes the bottle from you and refuses to give it to you again, as you pout. he had kissed you that night, and he still remembers the sloppiness that came with the inhibition. you were adorable.

he is eighteen, and he doesn’t know what he is doing when he agrees to fly away with you during summer break. you spend a month in the united state, going from state to state with money you had worked for the past two years (and some of it given to you by your parents as a gift for having graduated so successfully). you manage to talk him into getting matching tattoos and he absolutely hates that you are one of _those_ couples. his pride is a small price to pay if it means that he gets to see your smile. you were gorgeous.

he is twenty, the broken shards of a shattered plate at his feet. he can’t believe you just did that, that you _threw_ something at him, but he knows he deserved it. things aren’t exactly going according to the plans you made when you were teens and you’re not sure kei is the same man you fell in love with. he isn’t sure he loves you still, either. you tell him you’re done, and maybe things would’ve have turned okay if he had apologized instead of simply taking his coat and leaving. you were crying.

and now he is twenty-four. he is successful, happy. it’s been more than three years since you’ve last spoken, a few days since he last thought about you. he still regrets that night, still looks at the tiny black crescent moon inked on the inside of his wrist for hours sometimes. he is twenty-four and he wants you back. he wants to go _home_ , because nothing has quite felt like it since he left the apartment you rented together.

but when he looks up from his glass again, eyes straying to the counter, you’re gone. he sighs and barely refrain from taking out his phone and texting you. it’s bad enough that he still has your number after all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> hiraeth : a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past


End file.
